


Time For a Nap

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Love In Kirkwall, Of All Places [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 3, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recent events in Kirkwall have left Hawke so stressed out that sleeping has been rather difficult for her, so Fenris gets her to take a well needed nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For a Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought it would be cute cx

Adria Hawke gritted her teeth in frustration as she stared down at the letters from Orsino and Meredith on her desk. Despite the different scrawl on the parchment, the letters said basically the same thing. They demanded Hawke "take action" and help to either silence the mage rebellion or put an end to the tyranny of the templars. She sighed in aggravation as she spotted another unopened letter with Anders messy handwriting on the front. Hawke shoved away from the desk, unable to conjure up a response to the many letters that demanded her attention. She began pacing frantically, trying to soothe her growing anxiety.

Fenris was in the kitchen, nibbling on some chocolate covered pancakes, one of his favorite meals. The Elf enjoyed sweet things, mostly because he was not afforded the indulgences when he was a slave or when he was on the run. Orana had made them, which caused him to be slightly resentful, but they were better than what he or Hawke could make. The longer Fenris and Hawke unspokenly lived together, the more he was realizing how she completely lacked in the cooking department. Fenris' eyes were still heavy with sleep and his white hair was messy with bed head. Unlike Hawke, he had only been awake for a hour.

Adria was back at her desk, reading over each letter once again. The words seemed to leap off the page, screaming for her response. In her eyes, Orsino and Meredith were like bickering children. They claim to want to protect the city while pushing it closer and closer to war with each passing day. Her fingers clutched around the pile, crushing the papers into her palm as she sighed in frustration. Hawke threw them off the desk, next to the hearth. She willed them to be engulfed by flames, but alas, the paper remained fire free. At this, a low, angry growl tore from her throat. She gripped the nearest thing on her desk and she heaved it across the room. The Orlesian vase shattered against the far wall in multiple bright colors. When she noticed that the vase she had thrown was from Fenris, she cursed loudly and fisted the strands of dark hair that hung over her sleep deprived eyes.

Fenris took another lazy bite of pancakes as his eyes took in his surroundings once more. He liked to keep a fresh imprint of the kitchen in his mind, just in case he had a craving for something sweet in the middle of the night. The crash and the cursing that echoed down the stairs and into the main room through the kitchen door made his head shoot up, fully awake. _Is Hawke in trouble?_ He did not dwell on the thought for long until he was flying out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He nearly dove through her opened door.

"Are you alright?" Fenris spoke in a panicked tone as his eyes swept around the room for any danger.

Hawke let go of her hair and she looked at Fenris with shocked eyes. "Physically, yes. How about yourself?" Hawke couldn't quite comprehend in her mind why he was so alert. Then her eyes drifted to the shattered vase and she understood. "Oh! That, yeah, I'm just _peachy_." She grinded her teeth, a new stress filled habit she had developed.

Fenris could see the distress on her face. The room was clear of invaders, but Hawke looked absolutely terrible. He watched her jaw flex then move in small circular motions. The Elf swept across the room silently, closing the distance between them. His fingertips grazed gently along her jawline as he whispered to her in a soothing tone, "You're grinding your jaw again, Adria. If you keep it up you won't have any teeth left to grind."  

Hawke leaned into his soft caress, relishing in the calming energy he provided her with. "Perhaps losing all my teeth will get Meredith and Orsino off my back." Hawke sighed in frustration once again, her shoulders drooped as she pushed her body into his. Her head relaxed into the crook of his neck and her arms hung loosely by her sides. She let out a deep breath.

Fenris flexed his muscles in response to the sudden, almost dead weight that pushed against his form. _Hawke hasn't been sleeping well as of late. I worry for her._ He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. His left hand began to stroke her short hair gently. "I do not think they would display mercy for a few missing teeth, Hawke." He sprinkled kisses onto her hair, softly inhaling her scent once more.

Hawke sighed as her eyes lulled close, "And here I thought they had at least a little bit of courtesy." The words were unfocused, like _she_ didn't even know what she was saying. Fenris felt her breathing become deep as she slipped off into sleep. Her tense form grew slack in his arms, causing more weight to rely on the support of his body.

In the last month, Hawke had an increasing amount of anxiety attacks and mental breakdowns. They only seized her in the deep folds of sleep, so in protest to the developing sickness, Hawke often opted out of sleep entirely. She was off her game. Adria often got lost in Kirkwall simply because she could not remember where she was, to which her directionally challenged friends were no help. Thugs that Hawke could beat in her sleep were becoming a challenge. Fenris could no longer leave her side in fear of her passing out from exhaustion on the streets during the simplest jobs.  

Fenris stood still, planning out his options. He did not wish to wake Hawke, but if he could get her comfortable in her bed, he might be able to ward away her nightmares just by his presence. "Adria, I believe it's time for a nap." The deep timbre of his voice was smooth and comforting. The Warrior shifted his body, and with a swift motion he suddenly had Hawke cradled in his strong arms.

Hawke leaned into his chest, her hand lazily played with his white locks. "Why don't I ever meet anyone normal? It's like I attract crazy." She droned, the word moving at a slow pace past her lips.

Fenris laid her down on the bed. He watched her body visibly sink into the mattress as she relaxed. He reached around her, gripping at the covers to pull them over her body. "I've heard that crazy is drawn to more crazy." Fenris agreed with her rambling as he gently ran his fingers through her hair, his blunt nails gliding along her scalp at a slow pace.

"Maybe if Meredith got laid it would help with her sour mood..." The words were practically incoherent at this point, but still Fenris nodded and chuckled. He smiled a sincere smile at her. Her tired state was rather endearing to him. Her unimportant drabble was cute.

Fenris bent down and kissed her lips lightly. He was shocked when her tongue ran against his upper lip in an idle fashion. Her brows furrowed as he pulled away, but her eyes remained closed.

"Is that chocolate or have you always tasted like that?"

Fenris chuckled, "It's chocolate, would you like some?" The Elf was already making his way around the bed. He too crawled under the blankets and moved close to her

  
Hawke snuggled into his exposed chest. She nuzzled her face in the base of his neck as her body curled into his. She sighed gently before speaking, "Maybe in the morning..." Her words drifted off as sleep gripped her. Fenris wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to protect her blissful slumber from her ever present demons. He too began to drift off into sleep as the sun rose higher behind the closed curtains of their bedroom in Hawke's Estate.


End file.
